A Serenade Just For You
by CrystalSak
Summary: Boys never understand girls fully so it's likely that they would piss the girls. What would Sasuke do to make up with Sakura? my first one-shot includes romantic and sweet side of Sasuke ;D


**A Serenade Just For You [one-shot]**

By: CrystalSak

"_No matter how far you would go I'll always be by your side"_

A brown haired young man said to the violet haired girl. And the couple embraced and kissed each other with intense passion. The background music flowed out of the speakers and a certain rosette was bawling and sniffing.

"Ohhh~ I'm so glad that this movie was a happy ending movie~ Those two were just meant to be together, neh Sasuke-kun?" The swollen-eyed rosette rubbed the cherry blossom patterned handkerchief on her nose.

"Hn, it was pretty cliché to me." the raven grunted and continued. "Why did we choose to see this movie anyway? It was lame movie. It would've been better if we saw that action movie." Sasuke complained indifferently.

"No way~ this movie was a blast! Plus it was not cliché! I didn't expect the guy was going to go running towards the girl and say that wonderful sentence to her!" the rosette pointed to the raven blamingly.

"Well, I knew that he was going to do that. And Sakura, next time I choose the movie 'cause you suck at choosing movies. All of the movies you have chosen till now are all soapy and mushy. We need to see some action and violence in a while so that we can keep the food we ate inside the stomach where it belongs."

"Ugh, whatever. You just don't know what girls like."

"What girls like? You are a girl and I know what you like."

"Really?" Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully.

"'Course I do. You like—ME :)" the raven said giddily.

"…"

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Never mind…" the fuchsia slowly walked out through the exit of the movie place. The raven followed and thought about what he did wrong. These days he could never understand her. It was as if she expected him to say something but he didn't know what it was. And when he thought he was sure and said it out loud to her she would always just walk off like that.

'Damn it. What did she want me to say? Did I mess things up again? Why the hell am I worrying about this? This is so useless.'

'**Baka—she wanted you to agree with her.'**

'Oh it's you again. Plus why the hell would I agree with her point? I mean clearly that movie was mushy and she was going all like the guy in that movie is hot and stuff. It's annoying to hear your girlfriend say that you know?' the raven ranted inside his mind.

'**Oh I see. You're jealous, neh Sasuke-**_**kun~**_**'**

'Shut up! I'm not jealous I'm just saying that it's annoying!'

'**Well Sasuke, if you really want Sakura to become her happy self again you might as well express those feelings.'**

'What feelings?'

'**You're really clueless aren't you…' **the inner sighed as if his outer was in a hopeless situation.

'Shut up and just explain what the fuck you're talking about.'

'**Okay fine. This is what you have to do….'**

Sakura POV-

'Ugh, Sasuke can be soooo annoying sometimes. The movie is mushy? Oh puleez it's way better than that robot movie, humph. Sometimes I wish Sasuke was more of an understanding person… more kind… more nice…. More…. More.. like that guy in the movie. He was like a perfect boyfriend! He can be acting smart, cocky, arrogant, nice, kind, sweet, adorable, gentle…. All sort of those things just for his girlfriend. *sigh is there any possibility that Sasuke can change his personality for me? …. Ugh who am I kidding here… 'Course Sasuke isn't going to do that. After all he's THE PRODIGY and prodigy wouldn't change their so called "perfect" personality just for their lover.'

The rosette let out a long sigh which was something she did very often these days. Then she entered her house.

"Okaa-san! I'm back!" the rosette greeted her mom with a loving hug.

"Ohh Sakura-chan how was the movie?"

"It was nice. It was just how I wanted it to be" the rosette smiled at her mother.

"Oh that's nice to hear. By the way Sasuke called you today."

"Really? For what?"

"Well he said that he was very sorry today for acting like a spoiled child."

"Okaa-san, "spoiled child" is not what he would say. He would say a "jerk""

"Well hun, I cannot use that language as you know."

"Yeah yeah. So it's that all he said?"

"He said to wait for him in front of the balcony"

"Huh, the balcony? Did he tell you the reason why he wants me to be there?" the rosette quirked one of her pink brows.

"No he just mentioned what I've just told you."

"Ok, Arigato okaa-san. I'll be going to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams Sakura-chan :)"

"You too!"

The rosette entered her room which was located on the second floor. Her room had a white luxurious balcony that was outside the glass window. She opened the balcony and sat down in expectation to see Sasuke or whatever he was planning to do. 'God, why did he want me to stay in the balcony? Ugh, this is so troublesome. I'm so tired I just simply want to go to sleep.' The rosette complained in her mind until she heard….

A classical guitar rhythm of her favorite song….

[[Because you live by Jesse McCartney]]

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

Her eyes were open wide and wondered where the song was coming from._  
It's the end of the world in my mind_

Then, she saw Sasuke with his guitar wearing a white formal tux. Few of his best friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, were there playing the role of backdancing for the song._  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
_Then the raven looked up towards the rosette with his eyes blurred with care and gentleness._  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
_The raven gave a small smile with a tinge of blush that were only visible to the rosette._  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

The raven grasped his white buttoned shirt in the area where his heart was supposed to be in._  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone_

"The angel is supposed to be you, Sakura-chan!" the blonde shouted happily which made him receive a blow from Neji. "Baka—you're ruining the mood" the rosette just simply giggled at their childish actions._  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I want to fly, looking in your eyes  
_The raven winked towards the rosette making her blush like a tomato (A/N: Sasuke hid a grin when he saw her blush ;D)_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Just like the lyrics the dark sky was full of tiny stars and the moon shone above the raven playing the role of spotlight._  
Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

The raven inhaled and softly sang…_  
Because you live, I live………. I live_

The boys stopped dancing and got red fans to cover the raven. The rosette had a confused expression until…..

"This serenade is for you… my cherry blossom."

The boys removed the fans only to reveal the raven giving a genuine smile with a bouquet of cherry blossom. He crouched down on the ground with one knee supporting the other folded leg, the proposal pose to be exact, and raised the bouquet up high as if though wanting her to receive the flowers.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for being a jerk.. I had no intention of hurting you.. please… would you forgive me?"

The rosette was covering her face with her two petite hands and had sparkling eyes due to the tears of joy that were about to run down her creamy cheeks. 'oh my god…is this really happening? Is this the Sasuke I know? Oh who cares~' then she hurriedly ran down the stairs and open the entrance door. Behind the door revealed the raven still in the proposal pose looking at her with hopeful eyes. The rosette ran, reached out her slim arms and plunged towards the raven's chest.

"'Course I forgive you, Sasuke-kun! I never ever expected you to do this for me…" The rosette dug her face deeper within his chest with affection. The raven softly smiled and whispered, "If it's for you, I would do anything.." Sakura was so overwhelmed with utter happiness by everything that happened that she wasn't able to talk but just smile… all of the sudden..

"Oi, can we go now? We seriously don't want to see any of the mushy stuff." The blonde commented with his two arms folded behind his head. The rosette growled and punched the blonde right on the head making him fall to the ground.

"You just can't help yourself but ruin the mood, neh?!?"

"Itai, Sakura-chan that hurts!"

"You deserved it, dobe."

"Whatever, teme."

"How troublesome…" the pineapple head commented for the first time XD

That night was the longest night ever for both the rosette and the raven. And they wished it would never end… but as everyone knows all nights are interrupted by daylight however their intimate love was to be never interrupted…. Because now they know each other's feelings very well and that can never be changed…

'Hn, funny thing. The inner actually helped me this time.' The raven thought with a puzzled face while hugging the rosette.

'**you see? I'm not always bad! I am your inner. And it's my duty to help you at all times.' **The inner patted his chest proudly.

'Whatever..'

'**HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THANK ME!'**

'if you want to be thanked then help me more often.' The outer Sasuke smirked.

'**Hn, teme.'**

'you're becoming like dobe.'

'**Shut up! I'm not like that baka!'**

Yep, it was sure going to be a loooooong night.

Sakura was waving her hand infront of the raven's face while he was arguing with his inner.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? You there????"

"…."

"ugh! Are you ignoring me again? Humph~"

"Wait what? No No sakura I wasn't ignoring you!!"

"sure you weren't."

The rosette stomped back towards the house.

'Aw man. I just got her back.. it's your fault inner!'

'**It wouldn't have happened if you thanked me' **the inner complained.

'Fuck you! I'm not going to thank you now.' Then the outer Sasuke ignored the inner's complaints.

"God do I have to do another serenade? This is so troublesome."

"Sasuke-kun!" the rosette opened the window of her balcony. The raven looked up with surprise.

"The next serenade I want the song to be Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney ;D" she winked to the raven.

"Hn." He replied back.

After the rosette went back inside to her room the raven silently whispered, "Anything for you, my cherry blossom." He smiled and went back to his house.

[A/N: heyyyy everyone!! How was it?? Was it good/bad? This is my first one-shot! Hope you all liked it :) don't forget to R & R ;D -CrystalSak]


End file.
